Yurushite Kudasai
by Satanira
Summary: SVU GW crossover Duo is attacked by a serial rapist, and surpresses the memory after arriving at the hospital. Can Finn and the gang catch the perp before he strikes again? rape, violence, yaoi, language, thanks to Leo for the title DISCONTINUED!
1. Crime

DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, OR HAVE A WEAK STOMACH. (even though I'm 16...)  
  
This story deals with rape, abuse, and some real sickos posing as humans. If you don't deal well with violence or the underside of humanity, go read one of my other fics. You have been warned. Please do not take this warning lightly. Thank you.  
  
- - - -  
  
"C'mon hun, you promised!" The man said, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist from behind, and pressing his lips against her collarbone.  
  
"I know, but I'm just not in the mood tonight. Besides, this place gives me the creeps." She replied, shrugging off his caress.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Did you just hear something?" she asked suddenly, stiffening.  
  
"You're imagining things, Allie."  
  
"I'm serious, Richard, come on, we should check it out!" Allie slipped out of Richard's grasp and ran off into the dark hall.  
  
"Allie, wait!" Richard called, starting after her. He found her frozen in the doorway of another room. "What's up?"  
  
Instead of answering, Allie turned to stare wide-eyed at him and pointed a violently shaking finger into the room. Lit by the moonlight filtering through a broken window was a naked, bloody body.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
- - - -  
  
"What have we got here?" John asked, following the EMT up the stairs of the abandoned house.  
  
"Leftovers of someone who likes little boys a little too much." The slim brunette replied, her eyes darkening momentarily as she ducked under the yellow tape stretched across the doorway. "He's going to live. You decide whether that's good or bad."  
  
"That's a boy?" john asked, eyeing the long, bloody braid hanging from the stretcher as it was carried carefully down the wide staircase towards the ambulance parked outside. "What happened to him?"  
  
"I'd say he was probably raped repeatedly, and banged up pretty bad in the process. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew his attacker, considering the location and the fact that he has no head wound consistent with being knocked out. The only signs of struggle are upstairs where he was found. Whoever did this probably brought him here under friendly pretenses, got him into the room, and attacked him there."  
  
"That's a lot of speculation for an EMT." Finn said from a rear corner, waving the two over. "I think I found the kids clothes."  
  
"Im not just any EMT," the woman replied, handing john a pair of latex gloves. "Im aiming for detective one of these days."  
  
"There an ID anywhere in all this black?" John grumbled, ruffling through the clothes; a white collar fell from the bundle.  
  
"Guess its not all black." Finn picked up the collar. "Shit." he muttered. The EMT looked at him with a questioning expression. "This shit's a priest's outfit."  
  
"Found his wallet." John announced, standing up. "We got ourselves one Duo Maxwell, age 16. His address is right here. Shall we go break the bad news?"  
  
- - - -  
  
John knocked loudly on the door, glancing at his partner.  
  
"Must be a rich little kid to be living in a place like this." Finn commented to sound of running feet approaching on the other side of door. The heavy slab of oak was wrenched open, revealing a heavily breathing brunette dressed in black spandex shorts and a loose green tank top.  
  
"Did you find Duo?" The boy asked, looking from one man to the other and back.  
  
"Who is it, Heero?" A voice asked from somewhere further back in the house.  
  
"It's the cops!" Heero yelled back, not once looking away from the detectives on the porch.  
  
"Heero," The voice continued, its blond owner coming into view, "you have no manners. Gentlemen, please come in. Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"No thanks, kid." Finn declined the offer. "We're looking for the head of the household."  
  
"Well then, technically, I'm your man." The small blond said cheerfully, ushering them into a sitting room. "But I think you would rather talk to Rashid. Stay here for a moment and I'll go get him." He ran out of the room, leaving the detectives alone with Heero.  
  
"Your name is Heero, right?" John asked conversationally.  
  
"Yeah." Heero replied, plopping down on a bare wooden bench set against one wall. "Sit."  
  
"You a friend of Duo's?" Finn asked suddenly, sitting down across from Heero.  
  
"You could say that." Heero said, looking down at his yellow sneakers.  
  
"Back!" It was the blond again, towing a tall, dark haired man behind him. "This is Rasid. He's kind of in charge around here."  
  
"Mr. Rashid, I'm Detective Munch, this is my partner, Detective Tutuola. We're here about a Duo Maxwell."  
  
Heero looked up sharply, his face concerned. "Is he alright?" He asked sharply. "What happened to him?"  
  
"He's fine, kid, and resting comfortably in the hospital."  
  
"Hospital?" Heero demanded, pulling a gun from nowhere and pointing it straight at John. "How the hell can he be fine if he's in the fucking hospital?"  
  
"By fine, my partner means he's alive. You wanna see him or what?" Finn asked, pushing the gun down. "Why do you have that, by the way?"  
  
"Of course we're going!!" Heero yelled, pushing himself immediately to his feet, (yeah, he was still sitting.) and changing the gun's target to Finn. "What the hell kind of question is that?"  
  
"C-Calm down, Heero!" The blonde stuttered, holding up both hands and waving them in the air like fans. "Rasid, could you please go and get Trowa from the garden house and Wufei from his practice room? Tell them we've found Duo."  
  
"Of course, Master Quatre." Rashid said, turning and heading back towards the main hall to carry out his errands.  
  
"Master Quatre?" John repeated, arching one eyebrow.  
  
"Yes," Quatre said, smiling ruefully. "Just before my father died, Rasid and the Maganacs appointed themselves my personal bodyguards. They take care of us and insist on calling me 'Master Quatre' no matter how many times I ask them not to."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
Whatever reply Quatre might have made was cut short by two boys barreling into the room. One looked Chinese; his black hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, and his dark eyes were excited. He was dressed as a fighter, in white training pants and a blue muscle shirt, katana hanging in his hand and sweat beading on his forehead while he caught his breath, staring at the detectives. The other, a brunette with long bangs covering one emerald eye, was wearing a pair of white jeans and a green turtleneck, the sleeves rolled up past his dirty elbows and forearms. He went immediately to the blond, not sparing a glance at the detectives.  
  
"What's going on?" The Chinese boy asked, warily eyeing the detectives and the gun still pointed at one.  
  
"They found Duo, Wufei!" Quatre exclaimed, jumping up and down while the new brunette put an arm around his shoulders. "We're going to visit him!"  
  
"Visit him where?" Wufei asked, his eyes narrowing slightly as he concentrated on Finn. "It seems to me that I know you from somewhere." He gripped his katana tighter. "Have I threatened you before?"  
  
"Last time I saw you, you were threatening to kill a rapist we were after if he so much as breathed." Finn supplied, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I never did get to thank you for getting him."  
  
"Then it would be safe to assume that we will be visiting out friend in the hospital."  
  
"Nice guess kid." John remarked evenly.  
  
"And it is also safe to assume, is it not, that we will not like what has happened to him?" Wufei finished, casting a worried glance at Heero.  
  
"Yeah." Finn sighed, just as John's phone rang.  
  
"Hold on a sec." John said, digging his cell out and moving away from the four boys.  
  
"You got anything that you want to bring with, get it now." Finn advised. Quatre and the silent brunette who, through process of elimination, had to be Trowa, left immediately. Wufei followed, glancing suspiciously at John as he left. Heero stayed right where he was, waiting impatiently for the others to return. John hung up his phone and rejoined his partner.  
  
"That was Elliot." he said quietly, "the kids awake and asking for Heero here."  
  
"So take Heero down to the hospital now and I'll follow with the other guys." Finn suggested. "Not like we could fit all four of 'em in our gay ass ride anyways."  
  
"True." John acknowledged with a shrug. "C'mon, kid."  
  
"I'm not a kid, old man." Heero replied, already halfway to the door and tucking his gun into the back of his spandex shorts, where it became virtually invisible. "So get a move on."  
  
"I may be old, but I still know an insult when I hear one!" John exclaimed, starting after Heero. "Show a little respect for your elders, you impudent little brat!"  
  
- - - -  
  
Haha! Fear my morbidness! Cower, insignificant dust specks! Cower! Bwahahahaha- (chokes) Owie...  
  
If you're still with me, the perp is a character from GW. Have fun guessing who. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Victim

To DragonFlame Mistress- I'm glad you like it.

To Patricia16- I'm ignoring you until you leave an original review.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Duo sat upright in the hospital bed, playing with the end of his braid. He was understandably nervous, considering there were two police detectives in his room, and he'd somehow gotten banged up pretty bad last night. He didn't remember much, except that he'd gone to check out a possible location for the orphanage he wanted to open when he grew up.

One of the detectives, a pretty woman with short reddish-brown hair named Olivia Benson, was talking to the nurse near the door. Her partner, a tall, balding man named Elliot Stabler, was out in the hall on his phone.

Detectives and nurses are all nice enough, Duo supposed, but all things considered, he wanted Heero. For a semi-mute Japanese dumbass, Heero had a very soothing presence that always calmed Duo down.

His prayers were answered when Detective Stabler hit the wall, Detective Benson was moved bodily out of the doorway, and two strong familiar arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"You…baka!" Heero scolded quietly, trying his best to hug Duo without hurting him. "Why the hell did you sneak out? Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"H-hey, calm down, Ro!" Duo exclaimed, patting Heero on the back. "I'm supposed to be the emotional one in this relationship, remember?"

"Gomen." Heero whispered, not letting go. "I just… you disappeared, Duo. I thought you were dead."

"Me? Dead?" Duo repeated. "You can't kill me. I'm like a cat with nine lives, my friend; I'll just keep coming back."

Heero laughed, finally letting go. "Even if you were dead, you'd probably come haunt me just to have someone to annoy." He cracked, smiling.

"Excuse me," Detective Benson said, clearing her throat to catch the boys' attention, "but who are you?"

"This here's my best bud, Heero." Duo said, grinning. "For a semi-mute Japanese dumbass, he ain't half-bad."

"If you were anyone else, I'd take offense to that." Heero said, a small smile gracing his usually stoic features.

"But since I'm cheerful, lovable, impossible-to-hate me, you'll let me get away with it, won't you?" Duo's grin widened, and he wrinkled his nose.

"Hush." Heero said, back to his usual almost-emotionless self now that he was sure Duo was all right.

"I love you, too, Ro." Duo replied.

"Well… Heero." Detective Benson interrupted again. "Can I talk to you out in the hall for a second?"

"Hn." Heero replied with a nod, sending Duo a glance that spoke volumes before stepping into the hall.

* * *

In the Hallway

* * *

"Heero." Olivia said, closing the door to Duo's room. "That's a rather unusual name."

"It's Japanese." The tall teenager explained shortly.

"It's nice." She said, smiling. "You seem fairly intelligent, so I'll skip the usual procedures. Your friend Duo was raped and beaten last night."

No surprise registered on the boy's face; he merely raised an eyebrow, indicating he probably already knew. "What have you found out?" He asked in a hypnotic monotone.

"Almost nothing." Olivia sighed. "We were hoping maybe you could help us out with this. Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt Duo enough to do something like this?"

"Dozens." Heero stated. "Duo makes enemies as easily as he makes friends." He set his palms against the window and pressed his forehead against the cool glass, closing his eyes. "It's the way he is. He never lies, even when the truth can hurt. He does what's right, and sometimes, people suffer because of it."

"Can you give us a few names?" Olivia asked, pulling out a small notebook and pen. "Just a place to start?"

"Relena Peacecraft, for one." Heero told her, pausing to let her scribble the name down. "Arnold Newart. Kenny Assell. Just about any street rat you can name. Will that be enough for now?"

"Yeah." Olivia said, closing her notebook and shoving it back into her pocket. "Be sure to give me a call if you think of anyone else, okay?"

"Hn." Heero agreed before turning and walking back to Duo's room.

* * *

That Night

* * *

"It's a distinct possibility." Olivia said, her face troubled. "MO's the same, victim's physical description's the same-"

"With one small exception." Munch interrupted. "If, indeed, we're looking at the same perp, Mr. Maxwell will be the only male vic."

"And the only surviving one." Finn added. "But it still kinda feels right, ya know?"

"Detective Benson." A new voice interrupted the conversation, drawing the attention of the three participants and the hitherto silent Elliot to the door.

Heero Yuy stood there, leaning against the doorframe slightly, like one of the stereotypical anti-heroes of a cheap 80's movie, one hand holding a laptop.

"Heero, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked, standing up.

"I want to help." Heero said simply. "And before you turn me down, I want you to hear me out. I know how to do this job; back in Japan, I did this to stay alive. I'm at least as good at this as any of you, and that is not a boast."

All four detectives looked skeptically at the teen, obviously sure he had no idea what was going on.

"Look, Heero," Elliot said, breaking the growing silence before it got too uncomfortable, "I realize you're upset, and believe me, I understand, but-"

"I doubt you do." Heero interrupted. "I am not a child, Detective, for all that I am young. I know exactly what's happening, and I believe that I may see what you will miss, simply because you will not be looking for it."

That little half-speech drew raised eyebrows from the adults. Olivia shared a quick glance with John, who nodded in answer to her silent question. This boy was indeed no child.

"Okay, kid." John said, speaking for the both of them. "You can help –unofficially. We can't risk the media getting wind of this."

Heero snorted in response to the subtle warning, putting his laptop down on a desk and opening it.

"Let's get to work." He said shortly.

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

"Go ahead." Duo said threateningly, glaring at the doctor in front of him. "I dare you. See what happens, old man."

"A challenge, Mr. Maxwell?" The doctor replied evenly. "You are in no position to be challenging anyone."

The two glared at each for a full minute before the doctor made his move, and, with unexpected speed, slammed down on the button that destroyed Duo's outlaying airfield and decreased his flight force by half.

"NOOO!" Duo screamed, dropping his controller. "My commanders were in that hangar! That was a dirty trick, old man!"

"Tactics, my friend." The doctor said calmly. "Tactics win and loose wars. I simply have a better grasp of them than you."

"That was totally unfair!" Duo persisted. "Heero, tell him that wasn't fair!"

"He didn't break any rules, Duo." Heero replied, shrugging helplessly. "In the spirit of the game, it was not only fair, but expected as well. Perhaps you should start playing again before his co-op unit takes out your command center."

With a frustrated growl, Duo grabbed his controller off the blanket and resumed play with an air of grim determination. He was so caught up in trying to beat the doctor he didn't even notice Heero slip out the door.

* * *

At the Winner Mansion

* * *

"Would you like something to drink, Miss Benson?" Quatre asked with a polite smile, guiding Olivia and her partner to one of the public sitting rooms. "Coffee, perhaps? Or maybe you'd prefer tea?"

"No thank you," Olivia said, unable to keep from smiling back. "I'm fine."

"And you, Mr. Stabler?"

"Same here, kid." Elliot answered. "Where are the other boys?"

"Heero's still at the hospital with Duo," Quatre informed the detective, busily setting out tea and snacks. "Wufei's in the practice salle, working on his swordsmanship, and Trowa should be about five feet east, hiding in the hallway."

"How do you do that?" Trowa asked with a good-natured laugh, stepping into view. "I can never win, can I?"

"Nope." Quatre agreed, all smiles. "As long as you're within five miles of me, I'll be able to pinpoint your exact location. You can't hide from me, Trowa."

"That's… amazing!" Olivia exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"I don't really know, Miss Benson," The small blond confessed. "Ever since I met Trowa, we've had some kind of psychic connection. I always know where he is, and he can sometimes find me the same way. A fortuneteller once called it 'psychic magnetism',"

"Sounds interesting." Elliot commented. "Look, I hate to bring this up, but we need to talk to you boys."

"About Duo, right?" Quatre guessed, his face loosing all trace of humor.

"Yeah," Elliot said, shifting uncomfortably. "I don't suppose either one of you have any idea who did this to him?"

"If I did, rest assured he'd be beyond reach of the law by now." Trowa stated flatly, while Quatre simply shook his head. "Duo is a very dear friend of ours, and we won't stand by if someone hurts him."

"I figured. Tell me, was Duo planning to go out that night?"

"Not that any of us were aware of," Quatre answered. "We've all been through a lot in our lives, so we make a special point of telling someone if we're leaving."

"And Duo never mentioned plans outside the house?"

"No. Not to us."

"What about a member of the staff?" Olivia asked quietly. "Could he have told one of them?"

"Possibly," Quatre conceded. "If he were in a hurry and couldn't find one us, he might have. But surely whoever he told would have informed me?"

"Maybe they forgot." Elliot suggested. "It's not uncommon for people close to the victim to forget things like that,"

"Hold on a sec," Quatre said, running out of the room, leaving the detectives alone with Trowa. He was back in the promised second, shaking his head. "No one told Rashid anything, either," He said. "It doesn't make sense."

* * *

_And it's about friggin time I updated this thing! I don't even want to think about how long it's been! I'm really sorry to everyone who was waiting for this chapter for its length and crummy content, but this is what happens when I'm not pestered constantly. So my little cousin will stay on my case until chapter 3 is done. Right Crystal?_


	3. Lead

To Kate- Ooh, tell your friends to review! With ideas! Because this story simply will not work for me! It's driving me nuts!

* * *

"No! No, no, no!" Duo screamed, his usual smile gone as he wrestled fiercely with three orderlies, trying to reach a nurse near the wall holding a plain wooden box.

"What's going on in here?" Elliott demanded, pausing in the doorway to speak to Duo's elderly doctor.

"I'm afraid we discovered Mr. Maxwell in possession of something he's not supposed to have, and he doesn't want to part with it." The doctor explained succinctly. "He refuses to listen to reason."

"That's mine, dammit!" The longhaired boy yelled, diving for the box again and managing to knock it out of the nurse's hands. It skittered across the floor and bounced off the wall, dumping a .45 automatic into the open.

"Duo," Elliott said quietly, bending and picking up the gun by the barrel, "where did you get this?"

* * *

"Please, gentlemen, come in." The young brunette known as Relena Peacecraft said, ushering Munch and Finn into a sitting room not unlike the ones in the Winner mansion. "Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thanks," Munch said, settling on a tall wooden stool while Finn chose an overstuffed loveseat.

"I take it you're here about what happened to Duo Maxwell?" Relena hazarded, flouncing over to a reclining couch and seating herself with much arranging of her dress.

"Yeah," Finn said. "Any idea how that could have happened?"

"How would I?" Relena responded, blinking innocently. "Duo was always wandering around in places no self-respecting person goes by choice, tempting fate, looking for someplace to set up an _orphanage_, if you can believe that."

* * *

"He's licensed to carry it." Heero said with a shrug. "He asked for it."

"So you gave him a _gun_?" Olivia demanded. "I don't care if he's licensed to carry, or if he wanted it! You can't just give a hospital patient a weapon!"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew Duo at all." Quatre said sadly, shaking his head. "He doesn't panic easily; if he thought he needed the gun to protect himself, he had good reason to."

"But he can't have a gun as long as he's in the hospital, and he's nowhere near ready to be discharged." Elliot said firmly. "And if he asks for any more weapons, do _not_ give them to him."

* * *

"It's a clue, of sorts." Heero explained in his usual monotone, typing away on his laptop so fast the word processor had trouble keeping up. "If he felt threatened enough to flip out like that, then subconsciously, he knows that whoever attacked him could still get to him. It's psychological, but it's there. Considering where he is in the hospital and the fact that either myself, Quatre, Trowa, or Wufei is with him at all times, the person would be someone who could easily gain access to his room. If we factor than into our current list of suspects, our prospects are halved, at least."

"If you say so, kid." Finn conceded, shaking his head. "I don't understand any of this stuff."

"Trust me." Heero said simply.

"What are you doing, anyway?"

"Taking the new list of suspects and comparing them to the suspect lists of rape/homicides with the same MO in the past five years. Hmm?"

"What?"

"That's strange…" Heero muttered, typing in a command and frowning at the result. "For some reason, I can't access the suspect lists for four homicides in the database. All are open cases; they shouldn't be protected like this…"

* * *

"How exactly could someone hack our database?" Cragen asked for about the millionth time in the past half hour. "And why would they only put passwords on four suspect lists? That makes absolutely no sense!"

"Unless our hacker is on all four lists." Alex pointed out, chewing on the end of her pen. "What I want to know is, what was a kid doing in our system, looking at suspect lists? Aren't those files restricted?"

"He has authorization." Munch said, shrugging. "The kid's pure genius, Alex; if anyone can crack this one, it's him. He's already backtracing the hacker's trail, and he's taught our resident computer junkies a thing or two about their own systems in the process."

"I don't care how good he is with computers; why was he authorized in the first place? He has no credentials, he's underage, and he's a civilian!"

"Not according to the Tokyo Police Department." Finn disagreed. "They had him on staff for five years before he walked out on them and came to America. Apparently, he's an orphan with a gift. He can work, take apart, fix, and improve any machine on the face of the Earth easier than Munch here works a coffee maker."

"Hey!"

"My contact says if we've got Heero Yuy, we damned well better use him, or he'll solve this case without our help."

"I'm still not sure I like having a 16-year-old on the force..." Alex protested, sighing. "Who's his guardian? I'd prefer we keep our arrangements _this_ side of legal."

* * *

"Figures." Heero grunted, his hands stilling on the keyboard of his laptop for the first time in nearly two hours. "Used a computer in the public library. Slick bastard."

"How so?" Bethany, one of the resident computer technicians, asked curiously, leaning back in her seat to look at him around the cubicle wall. "Doesn't take much smarts to use a public computer for hacking, just caution."

"Hn." Heero answered, typing again. He actually kind of liked Bethany; she didn't speak much, she wasn't loud and annoying, and she definitely knew her computers; she'd recognized his as homebuilt in two seconds flat. "Whatever software he used, it definitely wasn't ameteur. I can only trace the building, not the terminal itself. Look at this."

_This_ was the fragments of code he'd managed to collect on his search, arranged in the order they'd been found. Not one letter was in English.

"What language is _that_?" Bethany demanded, scooting her chair further back, so she was all the way out of her cubicle. "It looks like a bunch of squiggly lines!"

"I have a hunch. Where's the nearest printer?"

"Plug yourself into my desktop, and it'll print in the next room over. Why?"

"I think I know what this is, but I have to check with someone to make sure."

* * *

"Heero, what are you doing home so soon? I thought you were-"

"What language is this?" Heero interrupted, thusting the stack of codes at Quatre. "Can you tell me?"

"It's... " Quatre started, taken aback by Heero's tone and expression. To most people, they were nonexistant, but to the blond, they were clear as day. Heero was pissed. "It... It's Arabic. It looks like a computer code. Heero, where did you get this?"

"Someone hacked the NYPD database and sealed certain files." Heero explained flatly. "They left those behind. How many people who would make programs in Arabic and have the knowledge to hack a government database could have been in one of the city's public libraries on Saturday?"

"Not many." Quatre admitted thoughtfully. "I can do some checking for you, but I won't promise anything."

"Just trying is good enough."

* * *

"I need a police escort."

"Why?" Olivia asked, looking up from her very late breakfast of cold toast and lukewarm coffee.

"I might have a lead on the hacker who got into the PD database." Heero explained. "But the chances of her talking to me of her own free will aren't looking very good; we've had run-ins in the past. I need an escort to ensure cooperation." The teen paused for a moment, and Olivia saw a slight smile flicker across his lips before he added, "I'll buy you lunch."

"Deal. Elliot, let's go! Heero's treating us to lunch!"

* * *

"What the hell do you want with me now, Yuy?" The blond girl demanded without looking up from her laptop.

"Nothing." Heero said. "The police department wants your help. You started watching the news yet?"

"Hell no." The blond muttered. "Why? They legalize hacking or outlaw chatrooms?"

"Duo nearly died."

_That_ got her attention. She slammed her hands down on the keyboard, completely ruining whatever she'd been typing, and shot to her feet, staring at Heero with wide blue-gray eyes.

"Duo? What happened to Duo? Is he all right? Where is he?"

"Ma'am," Olivia stepped in, trying to calm the girl down before she went into hysterics. "My name is Olivia Benson, and this is my partner, Elliot Stabler; we're with the Special Victims Unit. Duo-"

"Duo was _raped_?" She gasped, sinking back into her chair. "Oh, god. Who would do something like that to him?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Elliot said. "Heero thought you might be able to help us, Miss..."

"Dorothy. Dorothy Catelonia. What can I do to help? I lay our grievances aside for now, Heero, just tell me what I can do!"

"Translate this." Heero told her, dropping the packet of code snippets on top of the keyboard. "Drop by Quatre's place if you come up with anything; someone there will know where to find me. And Dorothy?"

"Yeah?" Dorothy asked faintly, already looking over the first page of printouts.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Heero," Olivia said hesitently, setting aside the remains of a huge lunch on the Japanese teen. "Can I ask you something?"

"If you want." Heero shrugged, staring unblinking out the window at the pedestrian traffic.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want, but I was wondering... Heero, are you in love with Duo?"

A near-deafening silence descended on the corner booth as Elliot and Heero both turned to stare at her as if she'd lost her mind and/or grown a second head.

"What makes you think that?" Heero asked slowly, his face and voice completely devoid of any emotion.

"I... I'm not sure." Olivia confessed. "It's just... you're much more upset than the other boys, and you spend every waking moment either with Duo or working on the case. You're barely sleeping, and... I guess it's just a feeling. Forget I said-"

"You're right."

"What?"

"You're right." Heero repeated. "I do love Duo. Whether he feels the same is irrelevant at the moment; I love him, and I will get the bastard who did this to him, no matter what it takes. I swear on the grave of my father, this man will be punished, even if I have to do it myself."

* * *

_And another chapter. I am no longer borrowing a bedroom in my aunt's apartment, so Crystal can't constantly bug me, which means I need reviews to get me to work. No guesses on the perp? I was dropping you clues left and right in this chapter, you know._


	4. Investigation

To jkb- Thank you! I really like writing this story, although making up pasts for the boys that fit in with the SVU world is a real bitch. As for the perp, it's not exactly obvious, but I _have_ been dropping hints left and right, especially in the last chapter... And if it makes you feel any better, I'm a moron, too. Trust me, you're not the only one hoping for a quick update; I'm killing myself trying to update all my fics, and I've run out of string cheese... Sad...

To Atremis- Don't let this swing your opinion one way or the other, but I can't tell you yet. You'll find out whether you got it right or not when they catch the perp. But yes, I know who you're talking about, and his name is Rashid. Although he hit Quatre in _Episode Zero_, not Endless Waltz. I was very upset with him when he did that, although I do concede that Q-chan needed to get hit. I wish you really _could_ hack into my computer and brainwash me so I could write more on this story... It would save me a lot of hard work... By the way, have I ever told you you sound _exactly_ like my younger sister Diana?

To Puppy- What's blasphemy? Um…. I'm working on another chapter, I'm not trying to keep you in the dark, I bow to the queen of my insane reviewers, and of course I'll write the next chapter! Still have a perp we need to catch, right?

* * *

"'Ro? 'Ro, time to wake up." Duo said softly, shaking Heero's shoulder. "Ro, Q's here to pick up guard duty; you can go now."

"Trying to get rid of me?" Heero joked, opening one eye. "What if I don't want to leave?"

"Then at least climb up on the bed." Duo retorted, grinning. "You're giving me a neckache, sleeping in a chair like that. C'mon." The boy patted the narrow mattress next to him, scooting over to make room for another body. "If you insist on sleeping, at least do so comfortably."

"I wouldn't want to aggravate your injuries." Heero said quietly, eying the thick bandages on Duo's arm and neck.

"The only thing you're aggravating right now is me. Now get up here before I drag you up here, got me?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Hey, Olivia-"

"Shhh..." Olivia interrupted, motioning Elliot closer. "Come look at this." She whispered.

Elliot obediently moved to the other side of the doorway and peeked in.

"Isn't it sweet?" Olivia asked with a sigh.

"Um... yeah." Elliot agreed, blinking.

Why it should be sweet that Heero and Duo were both asleep on Duo's bed was beyond him. Sure, it was kind of cute how Duo had his arm around Heero, as if he was the protector in this situation, instead of the other way around, but still…Then again, women were much more aware of what was sweet than he, so he decided to trust Olivia's judgment on this one. His phone, thankfully on vibrate, picked up a call, and he moved away from the door to answer it.

When he returned, his expression was grim.

"We've got to go, Liv." He said quietly. "Our perp added another one to his collection."

* * *

"I don't remember any of the other ones being this messy." John commented. "She must have put up quite a fight."

"You don't know the half of it." An EMT, his face grim and his eyes haunted, spoke up. "It looks like she kept fighting right up until she bled out. See here-" He gestured and a series of blurred drag marks across the bare stone floor of the abandoned church. "She did this on her own; from what we know of the perp, even with his stride, he couldn't have avoided them all leaving. And over there, she tried to get to the window."

"Not only that," The EMT's partner added from the far side of the room, where the latest victim rested. "She's got blood under her fingernails, as well as some cloth."

"Clawed him, huh?" Finn asked, stepping around the pool of dried blood where the floor dipped slightly.

"And if you think that's impressive, she bit him, too." The female EMT reported. "Your perp's probably missing part of his forearm now."

"Maybe she knew she wouldn't be the last."

John only nodded solemnly, his eyes sad as he watched the young brunette's face disappear underneath the clean white sheet.

* * *

"DOA." Olivia announced. "That makes seven vics; six dead, one suffering selective amnesia."

"They sure don't believe in making our job easy, do they?" Elliot sighed, falling gracelessly into a handy chair.

"They do if we know what to look for." George Huang disagreed, studying the board of notes and photographs. "For example, not only is Mr. Maxwell the only male victim, he's also the only one who fit the profile before the rape. Emily, the first victim, never wore black if she could help it. Samantha always wore her hair down. Hope was blond until two days before _her_ rape and murder-"

"But Duo braids his hair every day, and he owns nothing _but_ black clothing." Heero interrupted. "Therefore, it would stand to reason that Duo is tied in with the perp and influenced the crimes in some way."

"Exactly."

"Taking that into account," Heero continued in his usual monotone, although someone who knew him well might detect an undercurrent of excitement in his voice. "we're down to about 20 possible suspects."

_And I think I know which one's guilty.

* * *

_

Duo opened his eyes with a sigh, shaking his head. "Sorry, 'Ro; still nothing." He reported. "Can we stop for today? I'm getting a headache."

"Of course." Heero assured him, patting Duo's shoulder awkwardly. "We'll try again tomorrow. Get some rest."

Duo nodded and watched Heero leave the room before flopping backwards with another sigh.

"Hey, Detective, can I ask you something?" Duo spoke up after a moment of silence, fixing Elliot with an almost pleading stare until the older man nodded. "Do you think…. Does Heero hate me?"

Olivia, walking into the room just in time to hear Duo's question, choked on a mouthful of coffee, almost dropping the Styrofoam cup in her hand.

"Umm… that's something you should be asking Heero." Elliot said, standing up to help Olivia. "But in my professional opinion, as the father of a teenager, I think he cares about you. Are you okay, Liv?"

"Y-yeah…" Olivia gasped, managing to clear her airway of liquid. "I'm fine. It's just…."

"Yeah." Elliot agreed, knowing exactly what she was trying to say. "I'll go get you another coffee, and find someone with a mop, okay?"

Olivia nodded, stepping carefully around the large brown puddle on the otherwise spotless floor while Elliot stepped into the hall.

"Yeah, easy for you to laugh." Duo said sourly, sitting up. "But he's always so cold, you know? He's nice to Q, and sometimes to Trowa and Fei, but around me, he just kinda…. clams up."

"That doesn't necessarily mean he hates you." Olivia said quietly, taking the seat Elliot had recently occupied. "I remember when I was your age, there was this boy that was nice to everyone else, but he was always picking on me. He played some awful pranks, like putting a dead snake in my locker, but eventually, he caught me alone in the hall after school and confessed he'd only been mean to me because he liked me. We dated for nearly a year before he moved."

"That was kinda stupid." Duo said. "If he liked you, why not just say so? Being dishonest only makes things tough on everyone."

"Sometimes, teenagers are scared to admit they actually like someone. And sometimes, they don't really know how to show that they do. He was confused, and picking on me was his way of trying to tell me he cared."

"I suppose, but normal rules don't really apply to Heero, you know? I mean, I know I like him, but I don't wanna force him into anything. Besides, after what you guys say happened, I'm not really sure anyone would want me."

"That's common among rape victims." Olivia agreed sadly. "But you had no control over the situation; the only person to blame here is the man who did this to you. No one thinks poorly of you because of it. Especially not Heero. Now get some rest, okay?"

* * *

_Done. Review, or the Quatre plushie gets it._


End file.
